Posibles Alternativas
by Fredka025
Summary: KiriDeku Week 2018 A veces, hay dolor. A veces, hay felicidad. A veces, parece un sueño. Pero siempre, hay amor...
1. Celos

_Celos| Día 1| KiriDeku2018_

Celos, un sentimiento asqueroso a su parecer; su madre siempre le había dicho que los celos eran inseguridades que tenías, pero obviamente Kirishima no tenía inseguridades sobre su pareja, claro que no. Ambos habían pasado muchos momentos juntos como para poder siquiera imaginar a Midoriya con Uraraka; Kirishima sabía que ellos eran grandes amigos y que en algún punto de su primer año Uraraka había tenido un _crush_ en _Deku-kun_ (como ella le decía), pero era solo admiración, NO amor, ella misma lo había dicho… Entonces, ¿Por qué Kirishima se sentía así? _"¿Pero si sí era… Es amor?"_

Un vacío en el pecho, un nudo en la garganta, un pequeño temblor en las manos, la necesidad de seguir mirando y no poder, miedo, miedo de que Midoriya prefiriera a Uraraka , _"Por supuesto que no Eijirou",_ miedo de que Midoriya quiera más a ella que a él… _"Deja de pensar en estas cosas, Eijirou"_ Oh vamos, cómo dejar de pensarlo si desde hacía dos días Midoriya evitaba a Kirishima cuando estaba con Uraraka y soltaba alguna excusa tonta como "Es que estoy… Comiendo" sí claro, comiendo, ¡En su mente estará comiendo! Cómo le podía decir eso si era claro que no estaba comiendo, ni siquiera una envoltura de lo que fuera en sus manos. Además ya habían comido juntos algunas veces…

-.-.-.-

Kirishima estaba de malas, tanto como para caminar dando vueltas como niño por los pasillos de la UA, con un puchero, el ceño fruncido, ambas manos en los bolsillos, un paso veloz, corto y con la espalda totalmente encorvada.

—Vamos Kirishima, quiero comer en el _comedor_ — Kaminari dijo esto con redundancia y remarcando claramente la última palabra. Sero solo asintió. —Y te digo que es muy incómodo comer parado… Como tú no estás comiendo.— Ahora Kaminari fruncía el ceño y comenzaba a masticar su comida de nuevo. Por Dios, cuánto le duraría el _show_ a su amigo.

—No, si Midoriya quiere jugar a esto, ¡Pues yo también juego! — Kirishima se irguió y puso su mano empuñada sobre la otra.

-.-.-.-

El "juego" no le duró mucho, cuando acabaron las clases Kirishima volvió a buscarlo y ahora sí estaba disponible, hasta podría jurar que él era el que estaba siendo buscado. Midoriya parecía más sonriente de lo normal y Kirishima estaba feliz, al menos hasta que llegó Uraraka, la felicidad no le duró mucho, Uraraka tenía tres bolsas rosadas en cada mano y estaba en la sala común proclamando a SU novio para que fuera al cuarto de ELLA para hacer quién sabe qué cosas con (de nuevo) SU novio.

Kirishima, quien se encontraba abrazando a Midoriya por los hombros se puso tenso y apretó los dedos en el hombro derecho del mismo. Uraraka al ver que _Deku-kun_ estaba con Kirishima se puso tensa. Ella (y los demás) sabían que "El _cabello raro_ y el _Idiota de Deku_ " según palabras de Bakugou estaban saliendo (desde hacía tiempo, la verdad) y Uraraka sabía especialmente de la boca de Midoriya que cuando hablara de _eso_ que tenían planeado no lo hiciera frente a Kirishima (obviamente). Midoriya quería que fuera una total sorpresa, así que al darse cuenta de su error apretó los labios y abrió mucho los ojos.

Kirishima se dio cuenta de esto, y también se dio cuenta de la cara de horror que puso su novio al ser llamado para (de nuevo) hacer sabe qué cosas. Pero aun así Midoriya, apartó la mano de Kirishima para ir con ella. Qué estaba pasando aquí. Primero su novio lo evitaba y luego lo negaba, y vamos, no le había dicho directamente que prefería la compañía de otra persona a la de él (su novio) pero por Dios, ¡Había quitado su mano, y se había ido!... ¡Y sin decir nada! Bueno, se disculpó por tenerse que ir… Y le sonrió como el ángel que era, y… _"Malditos pensamientos traicioneros"…_ ¡Pero eso no valía!

Era suficiente, el pobre corazón de Kirishima no lo soportaría, así que qué mejor idea que ir a la habitación de Bakugou a decirle que Midoriya estaba comportándose _así_ (porque Kirishima no tenía una forma de describirla) con él.

Kirishima entró sin tocar la puerta y se tiró de panza en la cama de Bakugou… Con Bakugou en ella, y bueno, aparte de recibir un buen cabezazo de parte de Bakugou y un par de maldiciones, también recibió todas sus palabras de ánimos luego de contarle su situación (como si fuera un terapeuta), la mayoría eran cosas como "¿Y por qué tengo que escucharte yo hablando del inútil de Deku?", "¿Y a mí qué me importa?" "Yo sabía que Deku era puta…", y todas, bueno casi, con visible enojo en su voz. Al final Bakugou terminó por decirle que se largara de su cuarto porque era una molestia.

Agh, los celos eran una molestia, tener esa sensación ácida en tu boca y garganta porque _esa_ persona está con otra que claramente no eres tú. Pero Kirishima no era solo quejarse de sus males, también pensaba en otras cosas, así que ahora iría a la habitación de Kaminari a molestar su calma y decirle que quería espiar a Midoriya y a Uraraka para ver qué hacían (solos) en la habitación de ella, pero lo haría como todo un profesional, porque no podía simplemente ir a sentarse frente a la puerta de Uraraka a ver si se escuchaba algo, claro que no, por eso tuvo que prometerle a Jirou que le regalaría la edición especial del disco de una de sus bandas favoritas a cambio de que le dijera todo lo que escuchara que dijeran del otro lado de la puerta (cosa que no era necesaria pero el muy Kirishima se había adelantado a las ofertas).

-.-.-.-

—Mmh, Uraraka dijo que tuviera cuidado de pincharse, ahora Midoriya dijo que Todoroki se vería genial con un traje de… ¿Vampiro? O algo así… — Bien, aparte de estar solo con Uraraka en una habitación, también estaba hablando de _lo genial que se vería Todoroki con un traje de vampiro_ … Hasta podía escucharlo en su cabeza con la voz de su novio, — Midoriya rompió algo, y Uraraka se cayó… Uraraka le dice que le duele… Ah, parece que Midoriya rompió algo porque se calló arriba de Uraraka y la lastimó, mmh… Parece que están en una posición incómoda y- — Kirishima ya no soportó.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo, Jirou se despegó de la puerta, que Kirishima abrió de un solo golpe, adentro estaban (efectivamente) SU novio arriba de Uraraka, con la mano enredada de un hilo y con el hilo atorado en las aspas del abanico, lo que le dolía a Uraraka era la caída de Midoriya, porque mientras él intentaba coser algo, se movió al frente cayendo arriba de ella que estaba sentada en el piso. Kirishima frunció el ceño, pasó y ayudó a Midoriya a _escapar de las garras_ del abanico y después de abrazarlo le _exigió_ una explicación. Midoriya dijo apenado que iba a ser una sorpresa para él, porque Kirishima le había dicho varias veces que le gustaría vestirse de algún personaje y que Uraraka le estaba enseñando posibles trajes, a combinar colores y a coser para hacer un traje para él totalmente a mano.

Kirishima hizo una sonrisa muy grande y llenó de besos la cara de su novio, estaba tan feliz y aliviado, porque supo que Midoriya era tan… Tan él que no podría engañarlo. Ahora se sentía mal él por arruinar la sorpresa, y por hacerlos gastar en las seis bolsas de tela, aunque Uraraka las usaría para otras cosas.

En toda la semana siguiente estuvo más acaramelado con Midoriya de lo que normalmente era, y cada vez que alguien ocupaba a Midoriya para cualquier cosa, Kirishima también iría, con la excusa de que _los celos se sienten horribles, y si estoy contigo todo el tiempo casi no se siente_. Midoriya le dijo que más que celoso, bueno, sí era celoso, pero más que eso, era posesivo y muy… Amoroso...

-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Gracias a todos por haber leído esto hasta el final. Espero no haberlos aburrido, y solo para que sepan, Kirishima batalló mucho para encontrar el disco de Jirou...

La verdad no me gustó mucho el resultado de esto pero ya no tenía tiempo de seguir escribiendo y pues... Ah, pero la señorita tuvo toda la semana y no escribió nada mas que esto xD

Perdón por los posibles fallos ortográficos y, de nuevo, gracias por haber leído. Nos leemos mañana ;)


	2. Amor no Correspondido

_Amor no Correspondido | Día 2| KiriDeku 2018_

Amor, todos decían que el amor era el sentimiento más bonito de todos, pero eso era para los afortunados, y para él, el amor era una mierda. El amor solo te lastimaba. Ver como la persona que _amas_ está en un profundo amor con una persona que sabes que también la hace sufrir. _Seguro se siente igual que yo_ … Ver cómo todos los días llega al aula la persona que amas, deja sus cosas en su asiento, saluda a sus amigos y le echa una mirada rápida a _él_ , una persona que no era capaz de darse cuenta de lo que está perdiendo.

Un hechizo, Izuku está bajo un hechizo de amor, un amor no correspondido, un amor doloroso; justo como el de él, justo como el de Eijirou.

Algunas personas decían que el amor te llenaba de felicidad, pero a Eijirou solo lo llenaba de tristezas, tristezas por Izuku, y tristezas por él mismo. Él sentía que el amor lo ahogaba, lo dejaba sin aliento y lo consumía. Dolía, dolía mucho, pero más dolía saber que por la persona por la que pasabas eso, sentía lo mismo; no por ti, claro, si no, no tuvieras que pasar por esto y todo fuera más _color de rosa_ , como decían algunos. Saber que también a él lo consumía el _amor_ era aún más triste, porque sabía que él probablemente también se sentía así, lanzándole esas miradas a Shouto, hablando con la sonrisa más grande que tenía solo cuando estaba con él.

Pero aun sabiendo todo esto, Eijirou seguía sintiendo la felicidad, la felicidad detrás del dolor, esa dosis de dopamina que le daba su cerebro que hacía que se sintiera feliz cuando Izuku lograba algo, cuando Izuku lo saludaba por las mañanas, cuando Izuku lo miraba de reojo; todo eso hacía que las mariposas revolotearan en su estómago, que sus brazos y piernas se tensaran, y a veces hacía que la sangre subiera al rostro de Eijirou poniendo sus mejillas de color rojo, el color del amor, amor con pasión, y qué triste que por el que ocurrían todas esas emociones no se diera cuenta ni de sus miradas, porque _siempre_ estaba mirando a otra persona .

Pero vamos, el amor era un boomerang, si lo demostraba se lo podían regresar, aunque quizá su boomerang estaba roto o algo así, porque cada vez que intentaba acercarse para _lo que sea_ era como si Izuku inconscientemente lo bloqueara.

Pero qué iba a hacer, su amor no podía cambiar de negro a amarillo de un momento a otro, siendo el negro representante del dolor y el amarillo un color de alegría. Y de nuevo, qué iba a hacer, el mundo necesitaba seguir adelante, _su_ mundo necesitaba seguir adelante.

Y así, quizás, algún día _alguien_ repararía su boomerang, por mientras seguiría intentando lo imposible para que Izuku, _al menos,_ se diera cuenta de la dopamina que por _él_ liberaba su cerebro.

Espero les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo :) La verdad no lo leí cuando lo terminé así que me dirán ustedes cómo quedó.

Gracias si has leído hasta acá, y por cierto, a los que no saben qué es la dopamina, es prácticamente que tu cerebro te droga cuando estás enamorado, así que, cuidado con las drogas, niños xD Nos leemos en el siguiente cap ;)


	3. Fluff

_Fluff | Día 3 | KiriDeku 2018_

Hoy sería un gran día, Kirishima estaba mentalmente preparado (y su billetera también) para invitar a Midoriya a una cita con él, solo un café, uno que quedaba cerca de la UA para ir al salir.

Las clases habían acabado y Kirishima estaba nervioso, muy nervioso. Se acercó al pupitre de Midoriya, respiró hondo, le llamó, rayos, estaba muy nervioso, los colores subían a su rostro, Midoriya le sonrió y le indicó que siguiera.

"Emh… M-Midoriya" Rayos había tartamudeado, eso hizo que Kirishima se sonrojara más, vamos tenía que soltarlo, "Me preguntaba si podías ir hoy después de clases conmigo a… A tomar un café…" Uff, lo había dicho. Midoriya no tardó en contestar.

"Sí, ¿Por qué no?" levantó un poco los hombros mientras sonreía, también estaba un poco sonrojado, y como si eso fueran pequeños choques eléctricos, Kirishima sintió un escalofrío que lo hizo poner una gran sonrisa. ¡Sí! Lo había conseguido, esta sería su primera cita como _algo_ más que amigos y sería perfecta.

"¿Un café? ¡Eso sería genial!" Kaminari llegó por detrás y luego llegó Ashido. Kirishima definitivamente no iba a dejar que sus amigos arruinaran su oportunidad para tener la cita perfecta pero…

Bueno, su primer intento había fallado. En su segundo intento lo invitó a comer… Pero pasó lo mismo, sus amigos habían frustrado sus planes por segunda vez, y la tercera… Bueno, también se colaron sus amigos. Bien, ahora sí sería el gran día.

"¡Midoriya!" Apenas y lo había alcanzado, pero estaba seguro de que ahora nadie iba a interrumpirlos, estaban solos en uno de los pasillos de la UA.

"¿Sí?" Se volteó y al ver a Kirishima ahí sonrió (ahh, esas sonrisas…)

"Quería saber si puedes, bueno, si quieres…" Kirishima se rascó la nuca, "Ir conmigo… Solos, al parque y comer algunos chocolates…" Sonrió, Midoriya dijo que sí, _ahh, gracias Dios por las oportunidades que me das,_ pero como si el destino lo odiara, salieron Ashido, Sero y Kaminari de la nada a unirse a su salida, "¡No! Esta vez saldré ¡yo solo! Con Midoriya" Bueno, qué iba a decir, no podría soportarlos un día más a esos si seguían apareciendo en, los momentos menos indicados.

Bueno, al menos había logrado ahuyentarlos. Midoriya no dijo nada, quizás también quería salir solo con Kirishima.

Habían caminado unos minutos por la acera del parque hasta que se sentaron en una banca, habían comprado una nieve y habían comido chocolates, el ambiente agradable no los dejaba no sonreír.

"Oye… ¿Qué significó… _lo del otro día_?" Midoriya llevaba esa duda consigo desde _aquella tarde_ en la habitación de Kirishima.

Aquella pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Kirishima y lo primero que le vino a la mente lo dijo sin haberlo pensado, "Porque te amo" Contestó sin más, levantando un poco los hombros como si fuera obvio. Al darse cuenta de sus palabras se sonrojó. Midoriya se sonrojó aún más que Kirishima.

"E-entonces significa que… ¿Puedo hacer esto y no te molesta?" Tomó la mano de Kirishima y la entrelazó con la de él. A pesar del nerviosismo visible en su voz se había atrevido a hacer eso. Kirishima se quedó pasmado por un momento para luego sonreír.

"Bueno, si no te molestó a ti hacer eso significa que a ti no te molesta que haga esto ¿verdad?" Kirishima soltó la mano de Midoriya para abrazarlo con ambos brazos, Midoriya sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla, otro beso, otro y otro más. Kirishima decidió que los besos en la boca sabían mejor, así que de nuevo estaban ahí abrazados y dándose besos mutuamente en esos suaves labios sabor a miel de ambos tortolos al siguiente día. Y de esos habría muchos…

-.-.-.-

Espero te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo. Ahora vengo mas tarde que ayer, sorry ;;;;

De nuevo, no lo leí así que no sé cómo me quedó. Gracias si llegaste hasta acá, espero mañana llegar temprano :)


End file.
